winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Poder de Encantrix
El Poder de Encantrix (El Poder de Charmix en España, The Power of Charmix en Inglés e Invincibile Charmix en Italia) es una canción de los Especiales utilizada para la versión renovada de la primera transformación de las Winx, Charmix. Letra |-|Español Latino= (Especial 1) Juntas volaremos hacia la luz El poder Encantrix, te hará brillar Abre tus alas y al cielo volar Esta es tu oportunidad El poder Encantrix se hará realidad El poder Encantrix, a la luz te guiará Abre tus alas y al cielo volar Esta es tu oportunidad Abre tu mente Y tu corazón El poder de las hadas Vamos hacia la luz Nadie nos ganará Ven con las Winx El poder Encantrix a la luz te guiará El poder Encantrix, te hará brillar Abre tus alas y al cielo volar Esta es tu oportunidad Es el poder de Encantrix! (Especial 3) Juntas volaremos hacia la luz El poder Encantrix, te hará brillar Abre tus alas y al cielo volar Esta es tu oportunidad El poder Encantrix se hará realidad El poder Encantrix, a la luz te guiará Abre tus alas y al cielo volar Esta es tu oportunidad Si lejos quieres llegar A tus sueños no debes renunciar Sólo cierra lo ojos Y a brillar El poder Encantrix a la luz te guiará El poder Encantrix, te hará brillar Abre tus alas y al cielo volar Esta es tu oportunidad Es el poder de Encantrix! |-|Español de España= Con el Poder de Charmix tu luz brillara Es el Poder de Charmix el que te hará soñar Mira mas allá tu Puedes Volar Solo inténtalo Con el Poder de Charmix tu luz brillara Es el Poder de Charmix el que te hará soñar (Charmix) Mira mas allá tu Puedes Volar Solo inténtalo ya!!! (Charmix) Te Puedes Convertir Si lo deseas En lo que quieras ser Tu eres la Estrella Vuela con las Winx A otro lugar Con el Poder de Charmix tu luz brillara Es el Poder de Charmix el que te hará soñar Mira mas allá tu Puedes Volar Solo inténtalo Con el Poder de Charmix!! |-|Inglés= It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix Will lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try (-yyyyyyy) (Charmix!) If you wanna go far Never give up on your dreams Because you know you're wonderful Just the way you are Deep inside your heart There's the power of a Winx Just close your eyes and let it shine It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix Will lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try (-yyyyyyy) Everyday on the edge You know what you've got to do Just give your best and you will see You'll never be alone We are all for one Burning brighter than the sun Open up your heart and we will shine It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix Will lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try (-yyyyyyy) (Charmix!) This is what you are (Can become anything) Now, your powers of fairies (You're irresistible) You will be the star Come fly with the Winx It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix! |-|Italiano= Invincibile Charmix, e tu volerai Imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai Non c'è limite, alla forza che che cresce dentro te! Il potere di Charmix è Cuore di Winx Incredibile Charmix magia oltre i limiti. (Charmix!) Credici e vedrai, (Charmix!) non fermarti mai, Apri le ali e vai! (CHARMIX!). Puoi volare, se vuoi, oltre i Sogni che farai. Senza paura, insieme a noi, Fate del Winx Club. Nel tuo Cuore, sai, c'è una Luce Magica. Come una stella brillerò! Invincibile Charmix, e tu volerai Imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai Non c'è limite, alla forza che che cresce dentro te! Il potere di Charmix è Cuore di Winx Incredibile Charmix Magia oltre i limiti. (Charmix!) Credici e vedrai, (Charmix!) non fermarti mai, Apri le ali e vai! (CHARMIX!). Ogni nuova magia, ogni nuovo brivido. È un'Avventura Unica, Se tu sei con me. Su nel cielo io, contro la malvagità Come una stella brillerò! Invincibile Charmix, e tu volerai Imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai Non c'è limite, alla forza che che cresce dentro te! Il potere di Charmix è Cuore di Winx Incredibile Charmix magia oltre i limiti. (Charmix!) Credici e vedrai, (Charmix!) non fermarti mai, Apri le ali e vai! (Charmix!). Magica Energia (splendente più che mai!), con il potere di Charmix (Irresistibile!). Oggi, più che mai Siamo noi le Winx! Invincibile Charmix e tu volerai imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai. (Charmix!) Non c'è limite, (Charmix!) alla forza che, che cresce dentro te! Invincibile Charmix! Vídeos thumb|center|450px centre|thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px center|thumb|450px en:The Power of Charmix Categoría:Canciones de transformaciones Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Nickelodeon Categoría:Charmix Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales